


A Year with Evelyn

by IAmAwesomeMe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: This introduces a new character, Evelyn, into the Miraculous Ladybug Universe. She is clever and smart but also awkward and distant. She is introverted and doesn't make freinds easily.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Evelyn is roughly based on a friend. I want to explore her more as she learns about Ladybug. I thought it would be cool to see the world through her eyes/experiences. This is before/instead of the second season, so don't expect all their rules to be reflected here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn introduced and there is a game of musical chairs.

Adrien was relived. He was finally going back to school. That might be an unusual sentiment for a regular teenage boy to have, especially one who's summer consists of first class flights, supermodels, and the hottest, most exclusive parties, but he was no regular teenage boy. He was a very unusual teenage boy. That might seem obvious by what his summer consisted of, But Adrien was even more original than that. In fact, he was a superhero.

His first year at school had been amazing. He had made so many new friends for the first time in his life. They had all promised to keep in touch over the summer. Of course, they didn't. Not really. Alya went south for the summer, into the country. Her parents felt that she was spending too much time looking at her phone and not enough time experience her teenage years. They took away her phone and sent her to live with her Grandparent where there was no wifi. The nearest town was 30 minutes away by bicycle and 7 by car, but they only went once a month so it wasn't even worth it, and had a library with internet so they exchanged emails. Adrien was a little jealous that her parent cared, or even noticed, what she was doing, though he wouldn't have liked to trade places with her. Out in the middle of nowhere, only cows and senior citizens to keep you company. Join her, maybe. They could have each other to talk to.

Nino got a lifeguarding job at the local pool that got him pretty tired. Sundays were the only day he had off, but Adrien was in a different city every weekend for a different festival and a different red carpet. Yet somehow, all the cities looked the same from all the identical hotel rooms, the festivals showed the same films in the same order, and the red carpets were all the exact same hue. Besides, Nino was also really into the DJ scene, and he was usually going to some party or another. Aside from Nino, Adrien didn't really like any other DJs and parties weren't his thing.

Marinette went to China with the rest of her family. Her absence probably hit him hardest, way harder than he expected it too. She was this soft, kind, caring presence that was one of the few constants in his life. He took her for granted. Whenever they talked, she would get weird. she would stutter, or clam up, or make these really weird gestures. She was awkward around him. She was around most people. But sometimes, when she was alone, or hanging out with Alya, the rest of the world just melted away. She laughed, she smiled, she was natural. He liked her like this, not caring about anyone else. He realized a goal for this year: He was going to make Marinette that natural around him.

Normally, he would have thrown himself into superheroing with Ladybug, but Ladybug had to go away for the summer for some reason. She refused to tell him why, fearing it might give away her secret identity. So with no freind and no moonlighting, he was forced to spend all his time in the big empty house where the only one to talk to is his echo. He hated it. The time he didn't spend at home he spent super modeling. He hated that too. Sure, there wasn't anything particularly bad about it, but every time he posed he couldn't help think he was supposed to be doing something else, something better. Something that gave him a thrill, something that he wanted to do, something that he would have done even if no one forced him to. Something he could choose. He thought it was being Chat Noir. Every time he transformed, he felt right. Maybe that didn't make sense. Maybe it did but he couldn't talk to anyone about it because no one else could experience it. Either way, he spent a lot of time patrolling, Though there wasn't actually many akhuma attacks. There were a few. He kept the akhumas in tightly sealed separate boxes under his bed so Ladybug can de-evilize then when she gets back. He was getting nervous because summer has officially ended and he still hasn't seen her swinging around. 

But he couldn't think about her now. His father was not happy about him wanting to go back to school, but finally agreed to let him go.

He ran to class, anxious to see all his friends again. He bounded through the classroom doors, heading straight for his usual spot, but when he got there, there was already someone sitting in his seat. She was wearing a red sundress with black leggings. She had a matching camisole, but she wasn't wearing it. It was lying on the desk in front of her. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, with streaks of purple in it. She looked clever, smart without trying too much. When she looked up at him, standing in front of her desk expectantly, he shivered. She had clear blue eyes, but they weren't Marinette's comforting blue eyes, they were sharp and icy. They stared up at him, analysing his every move. Then they moved up and down his body, scaning him for any sign of weekness. He suddenly felt very naked and exposed, like she knew all his secrets and fears. His hand tightened around his ring. He was certain she knew about Chat Noir. Next to her, Nino jumped up, excited. 

"Adrien!" Nino yelled, rushing over. They hugged. "Sorry, bro, she wouldn't move." She said nothing to Nino, didn't even look at him, she just continued to stare down Adrien. 

"It's ok. We don't have to sit next to each other. I can move."

"You are a better man than me, bro." Nino responded, going back to his seat.

Adrien had no idea where to sit. He decided to take the first seat he saw behind Nino, where Alya used to sit. He felt bad about displacing her, but he needed to be as close to the front as possible. Nino turned around in his seat so he and Adrien could swap summer stories. Nino talked a lot about lifeguarding, and Adrien tried to listen but he kept on getting distracted by the girl with the icicle eyes. She was staring straight ahead, burring a hole into the chalk board. Alya arrived and, after kissing Nino a few times, took a place across the aisle from where Marinette would be, behind Chloe and next to Milene. Alya started talking about her vacation, how she tried to use the internet as often as possible to see if there were any Ladybug sightings she was missing. Luckily there wasn't. Marinette still wasn't here, and there was two minutes left till class started. The bell was actually ringing when Marinette ran in, carrying a box of macarons. Almost automatically, she sat down in her usual spot, next to Adrien. 

"She probably slept in," Alya offered, "You know how she can get."

The bell was actually ringing when Marinette ran in, carrying a box of macarons. Almost automatically, she sat down in her usual spot, next to Adrien. 

"Alya, you wouldn't believe the-" she started, turning to Adrien then realizing she wasn't talking to Alya stopped. Her cheeks turned three shades redder.

"Over there," Adrien helped, motioning across the aisle.

"What?" Marinette turned to face Alya. "Why has everyone moved?"

"New girl," Alya said.

Marinette then noticed the girl in front of her. The girl had been silent the entire time. Before anyone could say anything else, the teacher started class.

"As you all way have noticed, we are lucky enough to have a new student. Please stand and introduce yourself." the teacher started.

The girl stood, her eyes taking in every detail of the classroom as she stood and turned to face her new classmates. "Hello. My name is Evelyn."

She didn't volunteer any more information, so the teacher pushed, "That's not a very common French name. How did you get it."

"It is not a common French name because I'm not French, I'm Canadian. I got it because my parent's wanted to give it to me."

"Why are you in France and for how long are you staying?"

"I'm here for my dad's job at the consulate and I'm only staying a year."

"Well, we are glad you are here for the time being," the teacher said, giving up. If Evelyn didn't want to talk she wasn't going to be forced. "Now, I believe Marinette has a treat for the class."

Marinette got up and passed around the macaroons. She paused at Evelyn's desk, causing Evelyn to look up. Marinette and Evelyn locked eyes, and Marinette felt a shiver roll down her spine. Evelyn's eyes were so intence, it was hard to look away. They were a black hole. She went back to her seat, with a few extra macaroons her father made just in case some got crushed in the move. 

"Lucky me," Adrien smiled, reaching for seconds. "I'm seated next to the best bakery in Paris."

Lucky me, Marinette though, looking up at the perfection that is Adrien. I'm seated next to the handsomest boy in the world. She smiled at Adrien. He looked back to the front of the class and she did too, a couple seconds after he did so as not to miss that exquisite profile. She was worrying about how to keep her infatuation a secret when she noticed Evelyn staring up at her, analyzing their little interactions. She gave Marinette a small smile. The kinda smile that said that she knew a secret. The room suddenly went cold as Evelyn turned back to the front of the class. But instead of focusing on the teacher, Evelyn pulled a black notebook out of her backpack, wrote something in it and returned it to her backpack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for the eyes off of how everyone always describes Hamilton's eyes as impressive and huge. Basically, I wanted to capture that. I didn't want her to sound mean, she's just not someone to be trifled with. Did I do that?


	2. Going, going, gone.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alya asked Marinette, "I wanted to eat lunch in the park across the street."

"I will, just one second." Marinette yelled over her shoulder, rushing after Evelyn. Evelyn ran out the door the second the lunch bell rang, and Marinette had to confront her about what she saw. If Evelyn spilled her secret, she didn't know what she'd do. Marinate darted through the crowd, bumping into everyone, but keeping pace with Evelyn, who moved through the crowd like it wasn't even there.

"Hey, watch it," yelled a 3rd grader who Marinette pushed aside.

"Sorry," she yelled over her shoulder. This was the wrong move, because it while she was looking back, she rammed into a tiny first grader who then dropped his pencil case, causing it to explode on the ground. "Gosh, I'm really sorry," she said as he started to cry. She looked up over everyone's heads. Evelyn was getting away! Still, she can't exactly leave this small boy crying. "I'll help you collect all your stuff," she promised. She got down on her hands and knees and looked for all his pens and pencils, getting kicked the entire time by apologetic passerbys. By the time she collected all the pencils and apologized to the boy again, she ran out of the school, only to catch a glimpse of Evelyn zooming away on a teal bike. Missed her. There's no way Marinette can run after a bike. Ladybug can, but she should't use her powers for personal gain. What would Chat think?

"There you are," said Alya, catching up to her, "What did you have to do?"

"Nothing," Marinette sighed.

"Well, come over to the park." Alya said. "Everyone's excited to swap summer stories."

Marinette still looked pretty upset.

"C'mon," Alya encouraged, "Aren't you excited to hear about Adrien's big summer with all his fancy parties and red carpets?"

Marinette forced a smile, still mortified at the idea of Evelyn knowing her deep dark secret. They made their way over to the park slowly. Marinette was tired of running and Alya to busy looking at her phone to pay much attention to walking in a straight line. Marinette had to pull her back from traffic a couple times, a nice turning of the tables.

"I'm just glad I didn't miss any Ladybug sightings while I was away." Alya was saying. "There were plenty of Chat Noir, though. If looks like he's been keeping the akumas in shoeboxes for Ladybug. I wonder when we will be seeing more of her?"

"Hopefully never," Marinette said, almost subconsciously. 

"What!" Alya screamed, personally offended.

"I. . . I just mean. . . Like, wouldn't you prefer never to have another akuma attack?" Marinette stuttered. 

Truth is is, that's not what she was thinking at all. She was thinking about how amazing this past summer was. She was able to really let go and be a teenager for the first time in a long time. Forget akumas and secret identities, just play and laugh. It was so fun, she almost didn't want to go back. Thinking this made her feel kinda guilty. She left Chat all alone for two whole months, she couldn't leave him alone again. But hiding your doubts will only increase them. Next time she saw Chat. . . Wait, when will she see Chat? They didnt make a plan for what to do when she got back. 

"Hey, Adrien" Alya yelled beside her. Marinette perked up at these words and scanned the park they had finally arrived at. Sure enough, there was Adrien, looking flawless as always, with Nino by the picnic tables. Marinette pushed the thoughts of Chat Noir from her mind as Alya dragged her over to the two boys. 

"Hey Alya. Hey Marinette." He created them warmly, like old friends. 

"Hey there, babe," Nino was speacking directly to Alya now, ignoring Marinette's presence. Unlike Adrien, who was looking directly at Marinette and smiling at her with the kinda smile that melted her heart. 

"Hey," Alya responded as started kissing Nino. Marinate became very self conscious of her appearance under the eyes of her crush. She strained to remember if she brushed her hair that morning. Then she remembered what her Mom packet for lunch, a spinach and onion filled sesame seed bagel. The sesame seeds and spinach would get in her teeth and the onion would give her bad breath. If she was eating in front of Adrien, that was the worst possible food she could have brought. She waited for Alya to stop kissing Nino so they could hastily switch, but it didn't look like she was going to. They just kept kissing and kissing for what seemed like forever.

"I don't think they are going to stop," Adrien said to her. "We should probably start eating." He took her elbow and guided her over to a nearby park bench. They sat down across from each other. Almost like a date, Marinette thought, smiling. Don't be stupid, she assured herself, he's only doing this because he's an amazing human being who's nice to everyone, not because he likes _you_.

"What do you have for lunch?" Adrien asked.

Marinette sighed, too late to change now. "A bagel. Spinach and onion." She showed it to him.

"That smells amazing," Adrien's mouth started to water. "Who made it?"

"My dad," Marinette responded.

"Really?" Adrien looked envious, "I would kill for my dad would make my lunch. The bagel is probably homemade too."

Mrinette nodded as Adrien's mood saddened even more. Trying to cheer him up, Marinette asked "What do you have?"

"Lobster carbonara," He sounded defeated at the words, "and a salad with white truffle vinaigrette."

To Marinette's ears it sounded like the most rich meal on the planet. "That sounds delicious," she assured him.

"It will be. The chef made it." Adrien sounded bitter. "The chef Natalie hired because my dad couldn't care enough to hire the man cooking all my food himself."

For a moment, Marinette's only thoughts were: Rich Boy Problems. Then she realised how changed she would be if her father never spoke to her. So much of who she is is who her parents taught her to be, if she didn't have them she didn't know what she would become. 

"Wanna trade?" She offered him her sandwich, wrapped up in wax paper.

"Definitely," he replied. He gave her two matching tins, the same size. "Here's the cutlery."

Adrien bit into the sandwich and relaxed into smile. "It's so warm and comforting."

"It should be warm," Marinette replied, "The bagel was made fresh this morning." Marinate opened the first container, the pasta. She noticed the portion size was a bit small. Was the chef controlling his diet because he was a model? She decided to start on the salad first, which was heavenly. She inhaled it. Neither of them talked much because their mouthes were so full. She moved on to the pasta, and realised why the portions were so small, it was so rich. She was in heaven. 

Nino and Alya finished saying hello and came over to their table. They got out their lunches just as Adrien finished his. 

"That was so good Marinette," Adrien gushed, "I don't think my father ever gave me something so delicious."

Marinate finished off the pasta. "No, but the stuff your chef makes is better than anything my family could cook. It was so rich and creamy, I love it."

Adrien smiled at that and Marinette's heart melted. 

"No don't make us feel bad," Nino pouted, holding up a limp PB'n'J sandwich.

"Speak for yourself," Alya teased, opening her thermos as the smell of homemade chicken soup drifted up, forging her glasses. They all laughed.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien started, "Did you understand the second last physics question?" It was the first day, so most of the teachers didn't assign any work, except for science who had a pop quiz to see how much they retained from last year. "I know the last one, but it was the second last one, the trolley question, that stupid me."

"I've never had much of a head for physics, but I got that they would bounce off each other." Marinate replied, hoping to get it right to impress Adrien, but also to get it wrong so he'd have to explain it to her. 

"That's what I got too, but how did you justify it?" Adrien asked. They talked physics and schoolwork while Alya and Nino finished eating. Nit the most interesting conversation, but Marinette was happy just to be talking to him. She usually got so tongue tied. Maybe it was having Alya beside her to support her, but she felt way more confident than normal. 

Alya finished her soup and asked the group, "So, what do you all think about the new girl, Evelyn?"

"I don't like her," Nino said, between bites. "She stole Adrien's spot."

"I think she's fine." Adrien said. "She looks smart, I think she'll do well. Besides, I like my new spot." He smiled at Marinette, making her melt in her boots. "What do you think."

"I don't know," she remembered that Evelyn might know about her now not so secret crush on Adrien. "I mean, we don't know anything about her."

"I suppose," Adrien said, "but isn't that part of the fun?"

"But what if we don't like what we find?" Marinate wondered.

"I know what we would find," Chloe interrupted. She slammed her hand on their table. "Nothing. She has nothing going for her. She's not interesting or exciting or anything. She's boring. More of the same."

"Why would you say that?" Adrien asked, "She looks like she could be cool."

"Exactly, looks. But thats just a face. There is nothing behind it. She acts mysterious but the only thing she's trying to hide is the fact that she is basic."

"I'm not so sure," Adrien started, "She seems intelligent."

"She wan't even taking notes in class, how smart can she be?"

Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but then Alya's phone went off. 12:50. 10 minutes to get back to class. She stands up, "10 minutes guys, we should head back." Chloe goes away to retrieve her backpack, as everyone else starts packing up their lunches. Aya walks over to all their other classmates around the park, telling them to head back, so Marinette packs up Alya's stuff for her. When they were walking back they asked everyone else what they though.

"She's kinda hot, but I she doesn't seem like the kinda person that you could date," Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Marinate asked, fearing something vaguely sexist.

"Like, I just got the impression she moves fast and doesn't really slow down to appreciate moments, she would prefer to just move through them to get to the next one. That isn't really the kind of person you can really hang out with or get to know."

"Thats... Surprisingly insightful" Adrien commented. 

"I thought she was awfully curt with the teacher," Max said, "It was almost disrespectful the way she refused to give proper answers."

"I don't know," Alix said, speeding past, "If she doesn't want to talk, don't make her."

"I don't really think we should talk about her like this," Juleka put in, "We don't know her."

"We should get to know her," Rose said, "We could invite her over to sit with us at lunch. Or hang out after school." 

"I guess, but I wouldn't want to sit with someone so rude." Max said.

"She wasn't rude," Mylene said, "She was shy." Rose and Juleka nodded in agreement.

"She wasn't shy about taking Adrien's seat." Nino added. Kim and Chloe agreed.

The whole group started arguing, whether she was a good person or bad. To sit with her or not.

"Wait, wait, wait, guys." Adrien said, pushing his way to the front and stood in front of everyone. "Hands up who wants to include her." Juleka, Rose, Alix, Mylene and Ivan put their hands up. "I count 5. Who doesn't want to include her." Kim, Chloe, Sabrine, Nino and Max put their hands up. "5 again. Alya?"

"I'm abstaining," she said.

"That's fine. Marinette?"

"I-I'm also abstinent. I mean abstaining." She cursed herself for stumbling on her words.

Adrien chuckled, "Ok. Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel was at the back of the group, unusually quiet.

"I... I don't know. I'm usually good at telling what people are like, but with her... She's... She's like nothing I've ever seen." He looked down at his sketchbook when he said this. He opened it, showing a full body sketch of Evelyn surrounded by smoke. You could only tell it was Evelyn by what she was wearing because her face was covered in smoke and looking down. The only thing that shone through was her smile, a smile that reminded you of the Mona Lisa because you had no Idea what the smile meant. "On one hand, she's smooth and subtle. On the other she's sharp and confident. You can't tell if it's a nice day or the calm before the storm. You have no idea what's... below the surface."

Everyone was shocked by this speech. Nathaniel was a man of little words, and rarely are the words so descriptive. 

"So... Abstain?" Adrien asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Nathaniel nodded, looking intensely at the drawing of Evelyn. "We'll I'm for including her, so that's 6 to 5. Let's invite her to lunch, and talk about it after that. If we like her, we can think about inviting her to the viewing party for Detective Delivery next week. Oh, and yes, my dad said I could host it." Everyone cheered. Detective Delivery is a crime drama about a delivery man who lives with a Detective and whenever the law fails, if the perp is about to walk with less than he deserves or if there is no way they can convict him despite the fact that he confessed, the delivery guy steps in to make this right. The last season ended with the Detective finding out what the delivery guy was doing and leaving him, as well as the reveal that one of the guys he killed was actually innocent. Everyone was anticipating the new season, and they had been emailing about it all summer.

They raced back to class and found Evelyn sitting in her seat, waiting for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very interested I how I am portraying Evelyn. I have an idea, but I'm wondering if it's coming across. Any comments would be appreciated. Thanks guys!


End file.
